Team Shachi
Team Syachihoko (チームしゃちほこ) is a 6-member idol group represented by Stardust Promotion under section 3's 3Bjunior. The group is founded in 2012 and based in the city of Nagoya. Team Syachihoko is the youngest sister group for both Momoiro Clover Z and Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku. Group Notes :We are- Misokatsu! Tebasaki! Ebi Furai! Team Syachihoko! Haaa! — Introduction Line :味噌カツ！ 手羽先！ エビフリャ～！ チームしゃちほこです！はーー！ *The members are the selected girls from Stardust Promotion that was born in the Aichi Prefecture.Natalie - Team Syachihoko Profile *Just like Momoiro Clover's street live event in Yoyogi Park, the group debuted in their own street live event in front of Nagoya Castle. *The group's theme revolves around the group's aim as local idol from Nagoya and being proud of their hometown. The references to Nagoya Prefecture and its regional specialties are often purposely being thrown in their acts and lyrics, for example Port of Nagoya Aquarium, Osu Shopping Arcade and Cafe de Lyon (in Koibito wa Sniper) and mentions of Nagoya-born lady in Triple Seven.Nikkei Trendy - デビュー1年で武道館ライブ！“名古屋売り”アイドル「チームしゃちほこ」の戦略とは *Specialty foods including Miso Katsu, Tebasaki, Ebi Furai and Hitsumabushi and several Nagoya landmarks including Nagoya TV Tower, Nagoya Castle, Osu Kannon Temple and Nagoya Dome are often featured in their songs and music videos. *The singles in their major era under unBORDE record label are house musics centered since it's one of unBORDE "edgy" specialties.Nikkei Trendy - デビュー1年で武道館ライブ！“名古屋売り”アイドル「チームしゃちほこ」の戦略とは *The group adept the color-assigned system like thier oldest sister group. *The group name, Syachihoko comes from a Shachihoko, animal in Japanese folklore with the head of a tiger and the body of a carp. History 2011 The group was formed as a younger sister unit to Momoiro Clover Z and Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku In April, the group debuted live on the streets of Nagoya (on the Nishinomaru Square), and continued with more events in the Nagoya area 2012 During the August 10, during the HMV Idol Gakuen presents Nihon Jyūdan Idol Ranbu 2012 concert performance, news about their first major-label single, was made October 31 on the single was labeled "Nagoya major-debut single" supported by a concert tour across the city of Nagoya. September 2, at the first concert of the tour, the group appeared in stage costumes looking like bowling uniforms and unveiled the title song of the upcoming single, titled The Stardust Bowling Between September 2 and November 4, the group had to collect 10 “Crown points” in order to get their own solo concert. In order to do so the manager ordered them to do things such as “don't eat sweets in the dressing room while on tour" and "1000 sumultaneous viewers on the Ustream broadcast” They won 13 crowns receiving the right to hold a solo concert on December 30 at Nagoya's Club Quattro. Because of this the first major single was delayed for three months. On December 24 and April 7, they sold 2 limited Edition singles only sold at live concerts As of 2012, all members lived in Nagoya 2013 The group release its next single on June 19, 2013. It will be titled "Shuto Iten Keikaku" ("Plan for the Relocation of the Capital") and is marketed as their "pre-nationwide-major-debut single" (日本先行メジャーデビューシングル). March 16, Team Syachihoko were tourism representatives for 2013 Nagoya Spring from 16th March to the 16th June July 19, Team Syachihoko broadcastered their live event 'Soko Soko premium na event' on Nicovideo. 777 individuals won a lottery to see the event August 23, Lottie Chocolate gave Team Syachihoko a chalenge for their colabaration to "win the nationwide broadcasting right to CMTV for the first time!" In order to do this they must get more than 250.000 views of OEOEO before September 20th. the details can be viewed at http://lotte-chocotv.jp/syachihoko/ They took part in 'Love Saves the Earth' 24hr program October 2, Team Syachihoko announced that they had won the right to bradcast their Lottie Chocolate nationwide broadcasting rights. The CM can be viewed here They featured in day-to-day high school boy (男子高校生の日常) it can be viewed Here October 30 the single Ai no chikyū-sai will be released December 21, the live concert Ai No Chikyuusai will be broadcast from their Ustreem channel It was announced that August 8 2014, Team Syachihoko will preform at Nippon Budokan. December 5, they made an appearance on media breeding & reception of the Mexican tourist bureau at Grand Hyatt Tokyo because “Shuto Iten Keikaku” became the top of iTunes Store chart in Mexico. 23 to 25 December! The "Christmas candy boots" pizza orders were linked to Team Syachihoko special christmas party http://www.aokispizza.co.jp/page/topics/xmas.htmlLink 2014 Janurary 15, it was announced they will collaborate with Tokyo-Culturt by BEAMS and are going to release t-shirts entitles 'SYACHIHOKO SENSEN T.F.O.S' they will be pre sold at Yarou Night2014 and at a later date yet to be confirmed January 28, There were several videos of them baking with Lotte Chocolate as part of a advertisement campaign onyoutube page they preformed at Nagoya 60 Years Anniversary the single l love it! will be released on itunes on May 14. It was a single in collaboration with Lotte Chocolate May 145, it was announced that they would be a part of Girl's Festival 2014 August 2, they will be a part of MUSIC LIFE 14 Festival August 9, they will be a part of ROCK IN JAPAN Festival August 19, they will be a part of GIRLS' FACTORY August 28, they will hold a one-man live at Nippon Budokan. Members Singles Indie Singles #2012.4.26 Koibito wa Sniper / Goburei! Shachihoko Deluxe (恋人はスナイパー／ごぶれい！しゃちほこでらックス) #2012.7.7 Triple Seven (トリプルセブン) #2012.10.31 The Stardust Bowling (ザ・スターダスト・ボウリング) #2013.6.19 Shuto Iten Keikaku (首都移転計画) #2013.10.30 Ai no chikyū-sai 愛の地球祭 #2014.05.14 Ii Kurashi Singles Sold at Concerts *2012.12.9 Otome Juken Sensō (乙女受験戦争) *2012.04.07 Otome Juken Sensō: Another War (乙女受験戦争 Another War) *2013.12.23 Tokei Jikake no Unit Tachi vol.1 Aichi Prefecture Gymnasium Ver Filmography Varity show 2013-present Yurusyachi (ゆるしゃち) -Friday 25:34 - 25:44 present Nagoya-jo school Radio 2013 Chīmu shi ~yachihoko go bure i shimashita! DVD *2013.04.21 Team Syachihoko 1st One-Man Live ~Kimi e no Omoi Jiki Shousou~ (チームしゃちほこ 初ワンマンライブ（決）～君への想い時期尚早～) *2013.04.24 Hatsu One-man Man Live: Kimi e no Omoi Jiki Shōsō (初ワンマンライブ（決）～君への想い時期尚早～) *2013.08.14 Zeppzepphep World Premium Japan Tour 2013 *2013.12.04 Team Shachihoko Summer Festival 2013 - Ryakushite "Shachisama" Photobook 2013 3BjuniorBOOK2013summe Calender *2013.11.28 Team Shachihoko Calender 2014 Magazine 2012 2012.08.14 B.L.T 2012.10.12 MARQUEE Vol.99 2012.10.25 MC 2013 2013.11.10 ROLLING STONE 2013.11.01 Audition 2013.11.01 DeView 2013.11.01 JOL magazine 14 issue 2013.11.01 Nicola 30 ENTAME first star 2013.10.30 TV Guide 2013.10.24 BLT　 TV Guide [2013.10. 21: Big Comic Spirits [2013.10.19 CD journal 2013.10.18 Young GangaN 2013.10.12 MARQUEE Vol.99 2013.10.09 BOMB 2013.10.06 TOPYELL Concerts *2012.12.30 Team Syachihoko Live in Nagoya Club Quattro (チームしゃちほこ名古屋クアトロ ワンマンライブ) *- 2013.05.06 Team Syachihoko World Premium Japan Tour 2013 ~Mikirihassha wa Mitsu no Aji~ (～見切り発車は蜜の味～) Concerts participated in *2013.08.23 Clover Expo (クローバーExpo) *2012.09.29 Clover Expo (クローバーExpo) *2013.01.06 Stardust Section 3 Matsuri 2013 (スタダ芸能3部祭り2013) *2013.04.31 Idol Grand Prix *2013.09.XX KAZOKU FES. 2013 *2013.10.20 Nagoya Festival *2013.12.23 unBORDE Xmas PARTY 2013 Trivia *Baby sister group for Momoiro Clover Z and Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku *Itou Chiyuri participated in S/mileage 2nd generation audition she was known as "Ribbon-chan" because of the ribbons she wore. External Link *Official website *YouTube *Ustream Category:Team Syachihoko Category:3Bjunior Category:Groups Category:2012 Debuts